ponymondawnduskfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Computerstickman
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Frequently Asked Questions page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 01:18, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi, was just wondering how dead this project was. Glad to see you're trying to start it up again. Wanted to suggesting moving the project to Essentials rather than a rom hack. The initial scripting might take some work, but after that it would be a lot easier. I would be glad to help with any scripting, as I have gotten decent at it working on a project of my own. 'Helping Us' Do you do sprites, icons, scripting, audio (cry, background music), creature stats, move stats, or any other aspect of game design? Ask about helping here! Game Questions (You might be interested in the Progress on the next Ponymon Dawn Dusk update page that I linked to the Downloads page and Main page.) I have been using http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Characters for a major part of the character research. They have a huge fan base and knowledge base, and have asked the MLP writers and show scriptwriters themselves for names and confirmation. I have changed the characters that were officially named after they were named on this project. I am using the names from their database since everyone else that I have seen uses the same names they do. If you are particularly fond of any of the names that do not match that site please let me know. With the further expansion of the official characters to draw upon, I have replaced all non official MLP characters with characters from the show. For example I have added the animal companions to the list of characters to use for Ponymon #152 and on. I really wanted to add snowdrop, but she was not in the show. Are there any characters you would like to see added to the list? I am using upper and lowercase naming to help with condensed names since there are some names that are longer than the name field (i.e. RainbwDash). I have also solidified the naming convention so it works with all of the characters. If there are any that you don't like please let me know. They are: C = Costume; G = Gala; H = Hero(Harmony, CMC); N = Nightmare Night; W = Wonderbolt; Y = Youth; (name) = not youth or Hearths Warming Technically we could skip the Y and name the youth versions the same as the older for those that want to skip the naming screen. I was surprised when I found you could not just rename them, so I was not happy having a harmony dash at level 52 named F DASH. Since I plan on having all the lowest evolution obtainable, this would help most gamers out that don't want to spend much time naming Ponymon. I plan to make this change before release, unless you disagree. What are your thoughts on the naming? P.S I kind of miss the "You were all '''fooled", but I am more happy to see this project going again. :) BlackOak42 (talk) 16:19, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Next update version I want to call 0.5 because when using an internet search people tend to look for the latest number they can find in the search title. This also means naming a page "Ponymon Dawn/Dusk 0.5 Download" to get sort order preference. BlackOak42 (talk) 17:12, January 12, 2017 (UTC) There aren't any characters I'd want to add, and honestly I haven't watched the show for at least a year, so if there are any large new characters that would be worth adding tell me. I did end up adding my own character to the game, and she's obtainable on three island , from the three isle path to where the small patch of grass where dunsparce used to be. I think she's glitchy though, I didn't spend a lot of time making her and if you want to remove her or change her I'd be ok with that. If you'd want to keep her in that secret area and add your oc too I'd be fine with that as well. She's also part of the national dex and I think she replaces chimecho. I think I added a sign in the three isle plath as well, but I don't remember what it says. I think all of the names look good, except for youth it could just mean young instead. I'm alright with you calling it 0,5 as well. As for getting the demo game to me you could upload it to a website, google drive or the sort, and then give me a link to it through my tumblr that I can download. I'm happy to see this project going again too, and I love just how everyone assumes I'm a guy based on that if have "man" in my username. Computerstickman (talk) 05:47, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Being an engineering type, I don't usually think about that type of assumption, however I loved your "fooled" statement, and got a huge kick out of others referring to Computerstickman as he or him. I purposely left it ambiguous when I referred to Computerstickman, and let them fall into it. :D Sorry I'm so long winded, you might need to clear out some of your talk page. :) To me (engineer) young and youth are close enough that I usually use them interchangeably, but I do like the way "young" fits better now that you mention it. Since I started working on the "busier" pages, we seem to be getting much more traffic. Before I started, it was usually about 300/wk on a busy week. We got a spike of over 1K hits on Jan 10 discounting more than what might have been me working on the wiki. Interesting at least... BlackOak42 (talk) 08:39, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Hey there! Yo. it's been a long time since I've updated this thing huh? Well, I've deen comments about this game and if it's going to be worked on even longer. Well that awnser is... I dont really know at the moment. At least I'm not going to be wroking on it right now, but over the summer possibly. one thing that might have made me loose courage in this is the lack of enthusiasm fot the game's new relacec. I know it's been a year or two since the update before mine came out, but i was hoping to get more feedback. I'm definately not excluding those who have given feedback, but even though Iv'e reached out to several people who had played the game before, and Equestria Gaming, Iv'e had no responce. I was hoping that if it was shown somwhere else more people would have seen it. aside from that as well, the creation it'self is charming and fun to do, aside from the frustrating parts, and since I'm going in to more programming classes, I might work on another update! - Computerstickman (compman) (Computerstickman (talk) 20:14, May 9, 2015 (UTC)) P.s. If there is anything I'd want you guys to do, It's to get this project more known again. Mej71 (talk) 03:46, April 1, 2014 (UTC) I'm glad you're trying to keep this thing alive. As the oldest surviving member of this wiki, Holder of the Most Edits, and Chief of the Smiley Thing Team, I feel the need to welcome you on the behalf of IWearHatsIndoors, Chaosfission, Amalvi, Firestorm, Sentient Sky, EvilProfOdor, and all of the other members that used to hang around here all those years ago. Hold on a moment while I deal with the nostalgia of all those names. It's just been so long! Okay, I'm better now. What drew me here was your comment on whether your update was allowed on the main page, and I have to say that it is indeed the correct place for it, and I wish you the best of luck on your work. If you ever need any help, I am the one to call on. Since Hats, Chaos, and the old gang have abandoned the game, I'm the only one here that still knows their original plans, and more or less hold the "spirit" of the game close by. Oh, such plans they had for it, and I know them all. Talk to me anytime, and I'll answer as soon as possible. Marioland (talk) 03:48, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Will there be another Ponymon update? *crosses fingers* LuluCalliope (talk) 19:07, April 2, 2015 (UTC)Lulu Calliope You are keeping this alive? Awesomesauce! Hi, i have been following this project for a while, even during it's death. But, i am filled with much joy now that yo are doing everything you can to keep this project alive! I wish you all the best of luck in helping to keep alive a Pokemon game that any Brony/Pegasister can enjoy! 10:28, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey Computerstickman, are you still working on this? Or is it now deaddead? And if you're still working on it, is there any way I can help? (Redcloth (talk) 04:38, April 25, 2015 (UTC)) Hey! I was just wondering when Ponymon Vers. 4 is gonna be released. Also, is there any way in which I can help with accelerating the project? Thanks! Stardust the Unknown Star Dust the Unknown (talk) 06:19, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Ah, hello Computerstickman. This is Darkwing, a budding spriter. I just wanted to say that first, I am sorry that the game doesn't really have any support or workers (I think). I also wanted to say that in my spare time I will still be working on sprites for the game, so that if/when it becomes active again, I will be able to contribute something to it. Anyway, have a nice day! Darkwing31577 (talk) 00:42, September 8, 2015 (UTC)Darkwing31577 Ponymon Dawn/Dusk Refresh? '(I should point out if you read this, make sure to note that by "my project", "my ROM", or "my game" I mean by me and for me. If this becomes anything more I will state clearly what I intend to do, and It will have only data in it that I create, or the owner(s) already owns and posses) ' Updated 12/21/2016 If you are computerstickman please read this updated post carefully. I originally misnamed this post, and should have added a question mark. I meant no offense in any of my posts or edits, etc, and certainly didn't want to upset computerstickman especially. I am still not currently opposed to making my project into a continuation of this one. At the rate I am going, I think I will be done with all my to do's except the "maybe later" stuff, tweaks, and beyond Ponydex entry 151 before February 2017. It maybe longer depending on how long the beginning discussion with computerstickman takes. I do not want to rush her because it involves some major decisions and I want her to feel good about the choices she makes. If she changes her mind later, I plan to withdraw from the team and withdraw my work from the project in order to use it to resume my project. Of course the gamers will still have the right to use the content they already have at that time. Computerstickman asked to see the quality of my work, so I am preparing samples for her to see. Since I do not have any means to share my work I will be preparing samples to post here:Quality Samples For info about my projects see my profile. '''BlackOak42 (talk) 09:09, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Ponymon Dawn/Dusk Admins/Owners Discussion (I should point out if you read this, make sure to note that by "my project", "my ROM", or "my game" I mean by me and for me. If this becomes anything more I will state clearly what I intend to do, and It will have only data in it that I create, or the owner(s) already owns and posses) I am an engineer still at heart so if something seems off or long winded about what I say, I apologize. I am trying to summarize this where possible. Please be patient with me and read carefully. I am really excited to hear from you. Thank you for contacting me. Since I still think of my project as separate I will also separate them in my response. Sorry, I am lumping the teams notes, ideas and anything that is not the part of the game play programming (all the text, stats, pics, etc.) together by calling it data. I will also refer to your ROM as 0.4 since that is the latest revision as listed on the home page. Please don't assume that I plan to use any of your data other than on my devices or for myself without your blessing. When I figured out what others did with your data, it turned my stomach probably as much as it did yours. My Project: I realized after I wrote those messages, that 0.4 was the last "official", and Discord-drocsid was not affiliated. I had a bunch of info to pour over that might be more important to you, so I did not get to edit those as soon as I wanted. When I went to the “fresh ROM” restart for my project, I saved myself a lot of debugging, by extracting data in the location order, and manner, as explained below. In effect I only used the data to modify the Firered data. I analyze all the data from the releases I have available when I start each section (regardless of where it came from) and followed an algorithm for selection. First the site, then the ROMs, then I analyzed what was done before to fill in the remaining holes. What I was hoping for, was just more data from your team to improve my feel of how it came up with what it did. Then, I could analyze the latest data your team created and use it to help analyze the holes, and program my spreadsheets to help fill in the holes with results closer to what your team would have. Except dialog and graphics, I can change any thing in any section I have worked on by dropping new data in my tables, and doing a full or partial dump. Text that has been reorganized has a standard size and place,so all I have to do is dump the characters in or out like I did with the moves listed below or directly type it in with my hex editor. The reorganized graphics locations have been standardized to optimize space, speed and ease of adding. In handling the data in this manner, I have been able to play seamlessly through my updates without loosing my progress. Differences from your 0.4 to mine so far: 3 move names (1 PREALPHA – POUND; JUMP KICK - HI JUMP KICK; DREAM EATER - DREAMSTEALER) I Filled in data as needed in places that did not deviate from Firered or was the 0.4's equivalent of not worked flag. Then fixed the data that caused glitches. Fixed all the battle sprites that used the transparent color as part of the picture, then filled in the rest. Map appearance changes but not path of travel to make the lower routes look more like what you would see if following the Equestria Map(s). Some map names to match that map. Of the data currently between ROMs is following the same guidelines as listed above. Except for the map sprites and the Unowns, I have already removed the non-ponymon and pointed to the ?? sprites to make a clean space for the new pony sprites. They have been or will be replaced until the new ones are shuffled in. So far the only data I used seems to have skipped around the changes between your 0.4 and the “others”0.4.1, and saved me adjusting my tables (not that it would take long). I never intended to share my project outside of my friends and family, and would only share it here, if at all, in order to try to revive the project. Even then, I will only do so after I reach the point that it is completely “Ponified” (Sprites, Dialogs, Names), and will only if I am sure if it will end up on this site as an official update to yours. Your Project: I would like to explain about me saying my project “might” become a continuation of this. What I mean is if everything runs the way I would feel good about helping. I would offer my ROM since it is free of data that does not belong to your team excepting data I created, and the use of my tables to fill it. If I am accepted as co-owner(they call it bureaucrat) and admin I would feel much better about it. You MUST get bureaucrat status for reasons I will explain when you do, unless you already know. This Site: I was hoping you especially would come back and get it going, or we if you want my help. Even if you handed the whole thing over, I would need to find a project team (Web mostly), and as a past team leader in engineering I know how hard it is to find someone you can trust and rely on. I would really appreciate if you become owner or co-owner. You MUST get bureaucrat status. If I am co-owner I will help any way I can with my leadership skills, and as stated under the “Your Project:” above. If not I will do the best I can to help you get it going again and give you as many suggestions as I can. You know little about me, but with what I learned as a leader, I noticed what I needed to know about your dedication and feelings for your project that tells me you would not be happy parting with any of it. If you do not have tools to get bureaucrat status with the site tools you have, please tell me ASAP. This is too long already, and I had so much more that I wanted to add. I must say that with the stats I saw, this has more than a fighting chance at substantially growing again. I will now leave it to you to decide what you want to do with this website. Please do not take long to get back with me (for several reasons) BlackOak42 (talk) 11:43, December 20, 2016 (UTC) I do appreciate your enthusiasm for this project and to see it be revived again, along with the rest of the fans, but honestly I'm not really up to taking up this project again. It's been two years since I last worked on this and I'm more focused on personal things right now, and I also just lack the motivation to really get back into it. I might get some motivation later, but I'm in a bit of a rough patch right now. When I was talking about helping, I was only talking about small things, like with sprites and with ideas possibly. Also, I think that we use very different methods to create this romhack, as I used a multitude of rom-hacking programs to change certain aspects of the game, and I think that you're using something way more complicated. It might not work out well if we use both at the same time, it might clash and end up causing problems, although I'm not exactly sure what you're using. In terms of a team to find if I hand this project over to you, there have been people in the past who were willing to help when I wasn't working on the project anymore. I'm not sure if you could contact those people, or see if new people would be willing to help, I would, of course. As for the bureaucrat status goes, I'm not sure it's really necessary. I've been on this website for years now and I haven't needed it then so I don't think I need it now. I'm still thinking about what I should do in terms of passing it down, but you can keep working on it and I'll wait for your response. Computerstickman (talk) 04:29, December 22, 2016 (UTC) I beleive I know which path I would like to take, but I will think on it more and respond after Christmas. Have a great Christmas. BlackOak42 (talk) 05:57, December 25, 2016 (UTC) First and foremost I expect anyone working on this game or website to make sure it does not interfere with their family, job or happiness. This project is for a game and its supporting web community and should be prioritized as such. I would mostly like you to be around to: #Keep some of the continuity to the project, even If it is only for the appearance at first. I think if you see the steps I plan to take and how I want to do it, you might gain interest in this project again. #Contact Marioland since you had a working relationship with him before, and ask if he would at least be a regular again. I found Marioland at https://www.fimfiction.net/user/Marioland1 and would like you to see if he would come back and help like he did before. I would also like to see if he would reconsider taking admin status even if only by name. #Move the downloads to a separate downloads page. I would like a somewhat eye-catching larger font "Downloads/Updates" link on the Home page for downloads. I would like you to convert the page Discord-drocsid made by putting the 0.4.1 link in a separate section and clearly stating that Is not "official" but we are keeping the link at least till we decide what to do with it. I suggest summarizing, removing or restating what Discord said to shorten that section. I can help word it if you like. #Handle the download packaging and posting. This is something I kinda need you for, since I do not have the means to do this, and you have shown you do. This is the part I have never done nor do I want to go through the trouble to set it up. Please consider doing this part, because I want someone to do this that I know has done so and has done it right. #Look in on the website say about once a week to make sure it is being properly maintained, and to see if I have any questions. #Any type of contribution that you want to add. Just let me know what it is and I will make sure it can be done without running into clashes I plan on adopting this site naming you co-owner/admin and me co-owner/admin. I will not force you to participate at all except what you feel like contributing. I would like to have you around to weigh things that I would like suggestions on. I really want to hear about any idea you come up with. If you want to contribute to scripting or anything else I believe I can easily ensure that there will be no clashes. Unless you object to this part by that time, I plan on applying for the site adoption on Friday. We can change the details of this after it goes through. I would like to make future releases/updates into various patches to avoid any gray areas of software ownership that I do not yet understand. This will keep the project out of those gray areas if it should become big enough to bear such scrutiny. I would like to make these patches to be independent sections of the ROM so other people can easily chose to do the changes they wish. For example we would start of with a patch to reorganize the original ROM (FR1.0, FR1.1, etc.) to prepare it to receive the update patches. and at the same time release the ponies update. I could look into writing a macro to reorganize Dawn 0.4.0 as well if it makes sense to. I believe by even releasing an update macro for hexedit with detailed instructions, and a "data file" containing the pony data I have now, that gamers would start getting excited about this again. There were nearly 1000 views of the Main page in the last 4 weeks alone, and I would like to assume many would quickly take notice of any progress. Please tell me parts you agree with or dissagree with as you decide. Since for some reason the site does not tell me when you reply on your talk page, you might let me know to check it on my talk page. BlackOak42 (talk) 00:27, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Alright, I agree with most of what you've said and done so far, and I can do most of what you've asked. On the terms of contacting Marioland, I'm not sure if it's a good idea to do so. I'm pretty sure he's moved on from this project and I wouldn't want to bring him back onto it if he doesn't want to. We didn't really have a sort of "relationship" either, I just told him what I did for the romhack and asked him about a couple things from what I remember. I'm just not really sure about contacting him myself, but if you want to go ahead since you're the main person working on this now, go ahead. About everything else, I can make a downloads page and host them, but I think keeping a link to the latest download on the homepage would also make things easier. I've been checking in on the wiki at least every month for the past year or years, so i don't think that will be a problem. On another note, from what I've seen you've made quite a lot of progress and of quality too. I think the route that I'd like to take would be to give you the main game to work on, but I would still work on some things if I needed to and collaborate with the wiki and with ideas. I would still like to see how the game plays, as kind of a beta tester too, if you have something like that working. If not, I understand. If I can get these romhacking programs off my old computer and onto my current one, I might try working with them again and re-learning how to use them. Computerstickman (talk) 04:12, December 28, 2016 (UTC) I hope my avatar looks OK. I don't think it looks as good pixelated. I asked my family, but they seem to think everything I show them looks good. I think once it gets a cutie mark it will be my ponification and my first pony OC. Did you have in mind to put your Crystal Song sprite in the game? or maybe both of our ponification OC's? A working relationship, to me and those I have ever worked with, means even sharing information as you described, but I think I misunderstood how established it was. Sorry, I guess that was an engineer thing again. Do you have some way I can send my game to you? You can comment on this on SchedulePlansEtc under "Data Sharing". I have a limited understanding of dropbox but that is the limit of my file sharing knowledge, and the only person I share with set it up on my phone and computer so I could just use it. I agree with the downloads location comment, More info here: SchedulePlansEtc I agree with not contacting Marioland at least for now. more info here:SchedulePlansEtc I started a SchedulePlansEtc page to list any schedule or game plans or discussion of changes. This is to let you know some of what I am thinking, doing, wanting to schedule or whatever comes to mind. Feel free to do the same with it. I do not plan on using the comments at the bottom because they tend to get too long to go through after a while. I would like to keep to the Ponymon Dawn/Dusk site for team collaboration/communication if possible. I plan to continue documentation of the Quality Samples page for my own benefit and for the techies that are interested in my programing style. I will be adding a list of the programs I found and use to SchedulePlansEtc. I will also comment on them to share what my experience was with them in case it helps. I recommend getting all new downloads since some of the ones that were around then and even now had bugs or even viruses. I looked into each program for compatibility, bugs and even security/viruses before I used them. BlackOak42 (talk) 08:14, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Pre and Post-Ponymon Dawn/Dusk 0.4 Can you make a basic list of the types of things you worked on before and after your release of 0.4 so it will be quicker for me to insure I can find, and include what you did? Please note what you did before and after the release of 0.4 separately. Thank you and much appreciated. BlackOak42 (talk) 06:18, January 5, 2017 (UTC) I made a page on what I did for ponymon 0.4 (that I mis-labeled as ponymon 4.0) that has everything I did from what I remember except for adding overworld sprites for the ponies. For the new ponymon added to the game I made sprites, edtied their data as of moves and stats and such, and edited ponydex entries. As for after I haven't done anything to the game. Computerstickman (talk) 01:38, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Thank you that will help. To tell you the truth, I forgot about seeing that page. :) BlackOak42 (talk) 04:16, January 6, 2017 (UTC)